1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to file systems and, more particularly, to locating files within a file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
File systems organize and manage information stored in a computer system. Typically, information is stored in the form of files. File systems may support the organization of user data by providing and tracking organizational structures such as folders and directories. The file system may interpret and access information physically stored in a variety of storage media, abstracting complexities associated with the tasks of locating, retrieving, and writing data to the storage media.
Files are typically located by specifying a path to that file. The path may indicate which directories or folders include that particular file. A typical path is a sequence of directory or folder names, starting at the file system's root directory, and ending with the name of the file or directory being identified.